Adiós
by PczZitoO
Summary: Él ya no estaba ahí, se había ido. No importa cuanto le llamaran o lloraran, nunca regresaría, y eso era peor que cualquier pesadilla. [Semi-UA] [FutureArc] [Viñeta]
**¡Hola Fanfiction!**

 **¡Dios! No puedo creer que terminara esto, me da no-sé-qué; siempre eh sido alguien sensible (ya se habrán dado cuenta), pero cuando vi la imagen que me inspiro a escribir esta viñeta llore como bebe. En serio.**

 **¿Universo alterno? Tal vez un semi-UA (Te odio y te amo Byakucchi)**

 **¿Agnst? Podría ser...**

 **¿Fem!Tsuna? Esta vez no, baby Bl**

 **¿Feels? quién sabe**

 **¡Disfrútenlo (o súfranlo)!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad y obra de Akira Amano-sama, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacerlos sufrir a mi gusto; la historia esta basada en un imagen que encontré en internet, desconozco al autor, pero también tiene crédito.

* * *

 **Adiós**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, observando el mismo punto fijo hasta que su vista se volvió borrosa, y tampoco le importaba. Prefería perderse en la infinidad de sus pensamientos antes que tener que mirar la oscura caja, aquella caja que yacía a escasos metros a sus pies.

Primero había sido el sádico Reborn, después la cariñosa mamma y ahora él.

No podía soportarlo, ya no más.

Quería irse, marcharse, correr lejos y no voltear hacía atrás; pero el mismo impulso le obligaba a quedarse en su lugar, quieto como una estatua incapaz de moverse, obligado a presenciar todo. El servicio continuo, pero a sus oídos era un eco lejano; murmullos que se perdían por debajo del llanto de I-pin y la voz de Bianchi tratando de reconfortarla. Chrome también lloraba, solo que silenciosa, como una muñeca rota.

Los hombros le temblaron al pensar en Haru y Kyoko. Sus hermanas mayores no estaban ahí y tampoco sabían lo que estaba pasando; _él_ había ordenado expresamente mantenerlas alejadas y al margen de la situación mientras Millefiore aun estuviera buscándolos. No sabía si alegrarse o enojarse por ello. Ambas chicas serian felices mientras ignoraran lo sucedido, una felicidad que se volvería tristeza, arrepentimiento y lagrimas al saber la verdad.

Él ya no estaba ahí, se había ido.

No había quien pudiera calmar el dolor y detener las lágrimas, porque aquel que lo hacia se había marchado lejos, a un lugar al que ni siquiera podían llegar con sus llamas de última voluntad. No importaba cuanto le llamaran o lloraran, él nunca regresaría, y eso era peor que cualquier pesadilla.

Elevo la mirada hacia el brillante y azul cielo que lo cubría todo, era molesto. Por primera vez odio esa vista; el sol brillante, las nubes lejanas y el hermoso color azul. Un día perfecto, contrario a lo que sentía en su interior. El mundo. La vida. Las personas. Todo seguía su curso normal, ignorantes del dolor que le carcomía por dentro, de sus piezas gritando y gimiendo.

Su vista se torno aun más borrosa, las lagrimas comenzaron a picar sus ojos con mayor insistencia, amenazando con liberarse. No era fuerte como sus hermanos mayores, quienes al menos tenían el valor de darle una mirada de despedida. No huían aun cuando estuvieran cayéndose a pedazos. Lambo no podía mirarle ¡No podía! Si lo hacia las lágrimas se le escaparían y gemiría su nombre; se echaría sobre la caja y nadie, ni siquiera Gokudera, podría apartarlo de ella.

—Llorar está bien, no tienes porque contenerte —la voz de Takeshi era más ronca de lo usual y la alegría que moraba en ella no estaba.

Lambo le miro. Sus ojos oscuros estaban secos, pero serios y fijos sobre la caja, los demás Guardianes le imitaban; todos tenían expresiones sombrías, pero ninguno lloraba. Iba a protestar, decirle que estaba bien, pero la mano de Takeshi acariciando sus cabellos le desarmo.

Se sintió como un niño otra vez, llorando desconsoladamente como hacía tiempo no hacía, no obstante, él ya no estaba ahí para calmarlo y hacerle sentir mejor como en los recuerdos de la infancia.

Si ellos no podían llorar, entonces él lloraría por ellos.

Lloraría por los días perdidos, por el futuro robado y por la familia que había dejado atrás.

Porque perder a Tsunayoshi era igual a perder a un padre, hermano y amigo, e incluso peor que eso; un cielo.

Yamamoto lo guio cuando las lágrimas eran muchas para poder ver bien, su mano siempre en su cabeza en una silenciosa muestra de apoyo. Los demás se les unieron en el camino, sintiéndose igual de miserables que él.

Tenían que resistir y ser fuertes por la Famiglia, por Vongola. Porque lo único que les quedaba era la resignación y aquello por lo que Tsuna había dado su vida, la Familia, y eso Millefiore no podría arrebatárselos.

Lambo aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos cuando sintió que alguien pasaba a su lado en dirección contraria, algunas voces resonando lejanas en sus oídos constipados, producto de tanto llorar; por inercia volteo, encontrándose con las figuras borrosas de seis adolescentes y un niño que corrían al lugar donde recién se había llevado el servicio, donde una caja negra con una dorada X reposaba. Ahí, de pie y saludándolos con la mano se encontraba otro chico, un bebe sentado en su hombro. Lambo se restregó los ojos, apartando las lágrimas que le hacían ver cosas donde no las había.

—¿qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? —inquirió Ryohei al verlo llevarse las manos a los oídos.

—No es nada —respondió, aun escuchando lejanas risas y voces familiares.

& eso, por algún motivo que no supo identificar, le hizo sentirse feliz y cálido aun cuando la tristeza de la perdida le abrumara profundamente.

Porque el dolor nunca se iría, permanecería ahí no importa cuántos años pasasen; sin embargo, las memorias hechas con Tsuna serian igual de eternas, y eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **I hate it, but, I love it (;-;)9**

 **En serio, veo la imagen y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, soy re-dramática y sensible.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, es un semi-UA donde Tsuna realmente muere (no como el cannon) a manos de la Millefiore, podría decirse que es cuando los Guardianes y la familia se despide de él. Triste, lo sé.**

 **No tengo nada importante que decir, más que espero actualizar pronto «El guardián del Cielo», así que estén atentos ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por entrar a leer, me hacen muy feliz ;u;**

 **Nos leemos luego**

 **Pc fuera**

 **Paz :v**

 **Si te gusto, por favor deja un review c:**

 **Bitch-chan (inspiración bastarda) necesita recuperarse de su bajón**


End file.
